I promise I will fight this
by keturahtheunicornmaster
Summary: (takes place after the events of season 2) It all just feels like a dream. Its so hard for Artemis to except that he's gone, and maybe he isn't. fluffy and extra smutty. Artemis x wally , spitfire.
***********************************************************************************************************************AUTHORS NOTE. This is my first fic so sorry if it isn't up to snuff. I'm always looking to improve and would love to hear what you all think. this is currently just a smutty oneshot that can stand on its own but if you guys all like it and want me to then i might add on to the story and make it into a full story. thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

* * *

Artemis shut the door to her apartment and switched on the lights. Her heart filled with a dull ache as she took in the disheveled apartment she used to share with wally. She tried to busy herself with her job as tigress so she wasn't left with her own thoughts. It was painful beyond belief to be in such a silent cold apartment, the same apartment that used to be filled with wally's laughter and smart remarks. But it was one of the few things she had left of him and she refused to give it up. Against all logic a small part of her hoped she would just wake up one morning and he would be beside her once again. With no real body to bury she could never shake the feeling maybe there was someway. maybe he was still out there somewhere? Barry assured her there was almost no way he survived. But the almost part is what she held on to. Despite knowing she shouldn't. It all just felt like a dream. She didn't want to believe it was real. She didn't know if he was alive or not. she hoped more than anything that he was but even if he was alive he wasn't here with her. Where he belonged. Artemis dropped down into her bed refusing to let herself cry. Not again.

 _ARTEMIS_

Artemis shot straight up in her bed. That was wally's voice! **oh god** , Artemis thought to herself. **It's happened, I've finally gone crazy.** she must be hearing things. That has to be a sure sign of insanity. she should probably be worried.

 _ARTEMIS!_

Artemis froze. OK this time she was positive she heard wally's voice. If she was going insane then her mind was pretty frickin convincing.

"Artemis…"

This time the voice was spoken softly. almost whispered. She turned towards the sound . Her heart lurched into her throat , Her face stricken as her eyes welled with tears. "N-no" she choked out. Her entire body began to shake as she stared into the eyes of the love of her life, her soulmate. Wally.

"This isn't happening!" she insisted. "you're not real! This has to be some sort of trick!"

Wally gave her a look of pained sympathy. God how he had missed her! He caught a glimpse of her every now and then as he sped through dimensions. he'd cherished those glimpses of her. It was the only thing that kept him fighting through the constant pain of the dimensions trying to pull him apart. She was the only reason he kept fighting. He had to get back to her. wally pasted on a lopsided grin, determined to live in the moment. For now he was with her. He knew he didn't have long and he wanted to cherish every moment. It would give him the strength to kept fighting again till he could once more find a way to get back to her. Assuming he could find a way to get back again.

"Hey beautiful." wally said softly.

"NO!" Artemis said firmly. Shaking her head in denial. "God I want to believe it is you so bad but I can't. please. please say something to let me know it's the real you. That you really are back"

wally thought for a brief second and grinned.

" You've got a birthmark on your butt that kinda looks like a booger and man do you hate it." He chuckled briefly then stopped as he took her all in. " But I think it's beautiful. YOU'RE beautiful" wally choked a bit on his words as emotion rose up inside of him

Artemis let the tears fall freely down her face "wally it is you!" she leapt out of bed and into his arms . wally caught her and held her as tightly as he could . he never wanted to let her go again. He knew better but for now he just wanted to live in this moment. Artemis could feel wally's fingers digging into her as he crushed her body against his. but she barely registered the pain. she couldn't believe her eyes. she pulled back slowly and grabbed his face. she stared into his jade green eyes. "wally, I can't believe it's you. you're really back!" wally wiped tears from Artemis's eyes "In the flesh babe."

wally slid his hand behind the nape of Artemis's neck and brought his lips crashing down on her with the pent up feelings he had been carrying with him for the past year (or at least he thought it was a year time passed a bit differently where he was.) a kiss for all the times he missed her. For all the times he caught a glimpse of her crying over his photos. For every time her wanted to reach out to her and hold her. to tell her it he was going to be OK. he kissed her with everything that he had. As wally deepened the kiss Artemis eagerly met his tongue strokes. he felt her kiss resonate through his whole body. He reluctantly pulled himself from artemis. panting he looked down into her lust glazed eyes. "whoa, maybe I should die more often" the look in Artemis's eyes changed from lust to annoyance " DON'T. YOU. DARE." she punctuated her words with a punch to his arm. wally made a show of looking wounded and rubbing the spot where she hit him on the arm.

Artemis's demeanor sobered a bit. "you're back now right? forever?" she said softly. Daring to hope. wally ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't stand to lie to her. so he wouldn't

"No not forever. I obviously didn't died. my body was catapulted into a weird place in between dimensions. where any and every dimension sped past me for the last year. I've stabilized myself for now but it won't last for much longer. maybe an hour at the most" wally explained the best he could but to be honest he wasn't quite sure he understood it fully himself. " does that mean that you can do this again? that you will be back" Artemis asked urgently. wally looked into her eyes and he couldn't find the strength to tell her that he didn't know. he didn't know if he could replicate what he had done again. He didn't know if he would be coming back. But she didn't need to be worried about his doubts. let her have her hope for now.

Wally's silence spoke volumes but he also hadn't said no. so she would just have to hold onto that hope, and if this was their last moments together. she was going to make it count .

Artemis slowly pushed wally back toward the bed till the back of his knees met the mattress and his legs gave out as he fell on the bed. She crawled onto the bed so she was on her hands and knees above him. Wally swallowed hard as she lowered herself so she was just inches from him. she lowered her head even more stopping when her lips hovered just above wally's. he could feel the warmth radiating off her, never had a millimeter felt so much like a mile before. "wally" Artemis breathed. "I love you so much" she said before finally kissing him. Wally deepened the kiss and rolled so Artemis was beneath him. he moved his lips down lightly nipping at her jaw then continuing further down in his quest . He bit the hollow of her neck , quickly tracing his tongue over the offending area. Bringing only more pleasure instead of pain. He placed kisses on her clavicle till he met with fabric instead of skin. wally motioned Artemis to sit up and turn around. He softly brushed her long blonde hair from out of the way and slowly tossed it over her shoulder . the action sent chills down her spine and goosebumps up her arms. he lazily unzipped her dress kissing each bit of new skin as it was revealed to him.. when he reached her bra he unhooked it and kissed the freshly exposed skin while reaching around to cup her breasts under her dangling bra. Artemis took a moment to revel in the feel of wally's hands on her once more before she stopped him and stood up, when wally made a motion to join her she put a hand on his chest to keep him on the bed. keeping eye contact with wally she slowly removed her arms from her dress and bra and let it flow down her body to pool on the floor at her feet. wally's eyes were heavy with desire as he took in Artemis's from the arched of her foot up her toned legs and stomach past her supple breast to her beautiful face. she hooked her thumb in her panties and slowly shimmed them down her hips. " your turn" Artemis said huskily. In a flash wally was naked on top of her in their bed once more. she wanted to pout and complain that she didn't get to see him strip for her like she did for him but she was just to happy to finally be skin to skin. wally pressed his smooth lips against hers , soon his soft kisses soon turned hungry, Artemis kissed him back like his lips were the oxygen she needed to survive. She slowly became aware of wally's callused hands on her breasts. He took his time and thumbed her nipples till they came to a peak . wally abandoned her lips to kiss a sensual path from her neck to the tops of her breast. just above her right nipple he paused and drew her soft skin in between his lips. he swirled his tongue over the skin in the vacuum of his mouth and reluctantly released her skin letting it smoothly fall back in place. He took in his handywork. A pink cherry blossom shaped mark sat about an inch from artemis's nipple. speaking of nipples. wally's attentions turned to her nipples themselves as he took a peek into his mouth. artemis gasped relishing in the feel of his tongue tracing hot circles around her swollen buds.. wally used his free hand to reach down to her core where he teased her button. awarding him another sharp gasp from artemis that quickly turned into moan as he rubbed and teased her center till she thought she would explode. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore wally stopped. Breathless Artemis looked down at wally to see why he had stopped to find he had switched positions. He was now crouched down just a breath away from her sex, he paused and looked up at Artemis. At her whimper of encouragement wally grabbed her thighs firmly and lowered his mouth onto her sex. Artemis arched her back and desperately clung to the sheets, wally's head, his shoulders anything she could grab onto trying to hold on to some sort of lifeline as a pressure she knew only wally could provide built inside her. wally stared up at Artemis and watched her as her stunning body thrashed. soaking in her naked body ,the taste of her and the closeness of her and storing it in his head for later to call upon when he needed it the most.

The pressure inside of Artemis popped like a cork of a champagne bottle. She screamed as ecstasy crashed over her. when the waves finally subsided wally was kissing Artemis's neck. " I can't wait anymore" wally whispered in Artemis's ear. "by all means, don't let me hold you back " Artemis said her voice tinged with lust. wally entered her a stilled. not wanting to rush to much. Not ever wanting to forget the feel of her. After a beat passed Artemis wiggled her hips in impatience. the feel of wally inside her had awoken an impossible hunger and she was desperate to be satiated once more. He began with slow strokes driving her mad. As their pace quickened artemis eagerly met him thrust for thrust, but it still wasn't enough for her. she rolled wally onto his back so she was on top . her hair dangled down tickling wally's chest as he stared up at her. God he loved it when she took control. They joined together in a frenzy, both frantic to reach their climax. breaths coming out in short harsh breaths, hands wandering each others bodies trying desperately to hold on and somehow become closer than they already were. their climax nearing, Artemis kissed wally harshly shortly before they both shouted in release.

Afterwards Artemis and wally lay spent in each other's arms. " I love you more than anything my little spitfire." wally said softly. Artemis smiled and tried to fight her eyelids from falling. she wanted to be spend more time with wally she didn't want to fall asleep but she was just so tired….

wally watched Artemis's eyelids fall and her breath fall into a steady rhythm. He could feel himself being pulled back. He used his last remaining moments to dress and write her a letter.

 _Artemis I don't know when or if I will be back. I don't really have a grasp on the situation and I know it's wrong to ask you to wait for me. But I promise I will never stop fighting this. I promise I will find a way to be with you again. I love you my little spitfire._


End file.
